Tomoe, Kurama, and Yoko Makes Three
by FiresideChild
Summary: Short little thingamabob about Tomoe and Kurama, spoilers to upcoming poems. Contains Tomoe and Kurama’s thoughts on each other and on Yoko. Can be seen as KxOC.


Title: Tomoe, Kurama, and Yoko Makes Three  
Written: Friday, June 23, 2006

Summery: Short little thing-a-ma-bob about Tomoe and Kurama, spoilers to upcoming poems. Contains Tomoe and Kurama's thoughts on each other and on Yoko. Tomoe does NOT love Kurama romantically. She sees him as a VERY close FRIEND/BROTHER. Nothing else.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Save for Tomoe-chan… She is mien, mien, und MIEN!

"Blah" Poem

"Blah" FLASH BACK! WHEE!  
"_Blah_" Kurama

"**Blah**" Tomoe

He's always there, but he never says a word. He's like some quiet parasite, waiting to take my mind. He'll stay dormant for so long and then from the dark he'll speak, just to say some words to me, or to kill an enemy. Why doesn't he keep quiet? Why mock me by staying? This is my life, not his. He's had his turn to live. Tomoe-chan waves to me as I walk in the store; she's always been there at my side since kindergarten, kind of sweet actually. 

**He walks into the back, like he always does. He puts on his apron, like every other day, but today is different, he has that look as if he's in silent contemplation. He was the oddest child, never cried once; the weird kid at school, the only one to befriend me. When I first spoke to him he was waiting for his mother at the steps of the school. He was so cute; the guy all the girls crushed on, the one without cooties, the one who they saw as "Prince" Suichi. Kind of dumb but true. He's just like he was that day after school.**

Rain fell from the sky as a young boy huddled under an awning of a shop. She passed him at first and then recognized him as the boy from her class. She walked over to him and held out her hand, when he took it she smiled and pulled him under her big pink umbrella. They held hands as they walked silently, all the way to the apartment that they both lived in. And silently she became his friend, and he hers.

Walking home I watched him cry  
Into my blue lapel  
With pleading eyes and broken smile

We walked back home

And then upon the steps we sighed

And watched as the black rain fell

And even now I keep him safe

As I write this poem

_Tomoe-chan is watching me again; she does that, watch people I mean. She's the observer, the informant; while I'm the thief, the highwayman. She likes to do it; makes her feel like she can understand the people better. Cute really. She's arranging a vase of yellow roses and red carnations, a wedding bouquet for a Chinese couple the owner knows. She always makes my roses look so much more beautiful, like they were born, not grown. She can calm Yoko too. When he sees her, its like someone's hit him with a love potion. He gets goofy; calls her "little one" and does tricks for her. She brings out the best in him.  
_

**Once I had gotten to know Suichi-kun, I saw him as the cute redheaded brother that I'd never had. And then I met Yoko-kun. He was, at the time, a bit harsh towards Suichi-kun still. Then I was told about the Makai, Reikai, Ningenkai, and all the marvelous beings that live in them. In return, I was the one who showed Yoko-kun how to work a TV and taught him not to eat poodles. **

"YOKO-KUN! SPIT HER OUT!" Tomoe yelled. She had walked into the room just as the kitsune had attempted to eat her neighbor's dyed purple poodle.

" Uh I af oo ee." Came the garbled reply from him.  
"NOW YOKO!"  
She rushed to the aid of the rat like dog as the boy spat him onto the carpet. After cleaning all the drool off the poor ugly creature, she had given him a very long talk about "not eating the freakin' eagle chow, you baka kitsune!" 

Passerby sees only two

But if you listen close

You'll know that there's one more

Cause inside the boy beside me

Lies someone else's soul

And he keeps away the storm

_And when I was away, she told mother not to worry. She takes care of my Yoko and I, in return we watch over her. When we come back it'll look like she's been crying. Sometimes he'll bring something back for her from Makai, I think he might like her. But it always seems to cheer her up, and then she'll smile and hug me and ask all about the trip._

**When they leave I have to deal with the shop myself, when that happens it feels so much colder in the room. I'll wait and wait for Kurama to come to work and then I'll realize he's left again. Once I realize, I cry and want to smack him because he didn't tell me again. I hate when he leaves without telling me, it makes me feel like he doesn't care.**

She sat on the stool watching the snow come drifting from the steely sky. Suichi had been gone for two months and his mother was beside herself. That's when she saw it. Three figures in the fog, one as big as a truck it seemed, one small, like a child, and the other was only a bit taller than her with red hair that she could tell from any distance.

Running outside, she saw that he was not only limping, but had a gash on his forehead. She rushed to him and was instantly caught up in his embrace; this was how it always was. He would come back, bearing new scars, and she would hurry to his aid. But he'd never come with others; others that she could only assume were from Makai as well. And yet, as he held her there in the falling snow, she knew it would be all right, that she could trust them, and that he was truly back home.

In the falling snow I stood

And kissed his scarred left cheek

"He's home again" I tell myself

At least for this week

Fin


End file.
